


Light's Embrace/Nameless Star

by IWP_chan



Series: Disaster Bi Kairi [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/F, Gen, [whistles innocently], remind spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23602033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWP_chan/pseuds/IWP_chan
Summary: Kairi finds herself in the World of Sea and Sky. ReMind Spoilers.
Series: Disaster Bi Kairi [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715737
Kudos: 6





	Light's Embrace/Nameless Star

Summary: Kairi finds herself in the World of Sea and Sky.

_Note: I wanted to write this the moment I saw the way the end of Limit Cut episode cut to Kairi and then to the Final World._

**Warnings: ReMind Spoilers, Shameless Self-Indulgence, This Is Not As Serious As The Title And Summary Might Imply.**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own KH.

.

Bright blue sky extended above her, reflected on the solid, water-like surface beneath her feet to create a sight that remained magnificent, even on her second visit to the World being without Sora in her company.

Kairi looked around, observing the floating sparkles of light that clustered close together to form the shape of a star.

She started walking towards the closest star, intent on finding out what their deal was. Her search for Sora brought her here, and she had to inspect everything carefully to find any possible clues.

She came to a stop next to the star, hesitantly reaching a hand out to see if touching it would trigger something.

“Hello.” A soft voice rang out in the silence, and Kairi jerked her hand back, wildly looking around for the source.

“Um. Hi?”

The soft voice chuckled lightly, and Kairi felt herself relax in its presence. “In here.”

Kairi looked skeptically at the star, “You’re… in the star?”

The voice hummed, “That is what I am right now, yes.”

“What you are right now?” Kairi frowned, “This isn’t how you always look like, then?”

“Yes, but I’m afraid my previous form is lost to me now,” The voice spoke, sadness seeping into it.

“Lost…” Kairi murmured, a shudder running down her spine as she guessed what the star could be referring to.

Her mind flashed back to the horrid sight of the great tornado of Shadows striking down all of her friends. She shook her head, forcibly dispelling the image, and refocused on the star.

“And there is no way for you to get out?”

“I’m afraid I have no powers or miracles to pull off any revival.” The voice chuckled sadly. “I don’t have anything anymore.”

Silence returned as Kairi turned the situation over in her head.

“Hey, do you want to return?”

“Yes, of course, I have someone dear to me who- I. Yes. Why do you ask?”

Kairi nodded resolutely, “There is something I could try. I’m not sure if it will work, but I will try my best. To give you your body back.”

“My body…?”

“We could then look for this someone you mentioned. I’m looking for someone, too, we could look together.”

“That sounds nice…” The voice whispered. “But what are you going to do?”

Kairi took a deep breath and reached her arms out towards the star, wrapping them around it and making sure she encompassed all the little sparks that formed its shape. She pulled the star close to her, closed her eyes, and wished with all her Heart.

She’d helped bring Sora back to a physical form twice; she hoped it worked with other people, too.

Hold on and wish. That was all she knew how to do in the end, wasn’t it?

She could see the blinding flash of light through her closed eyelids, and started to feel the light in her arms give way to a more solid form, a body against hers, and arms wrapped around her.

She opened her eyes slowly to be met with a pair of blue eyes staring at her in awe, gentle face framed with dark brown hair that fell to bare shoulders.

The star, or, well, former star, pulled back gently to grasp Kairi’s hands within her own, causing Kairi to feel the smoothness of the white gloves the former star wore. White gloves that matched her white, short dress that reminded Kairi of a wedding dress.

The former star smiled at her, and Kairi felt her knees go weak.

_Oh no_ , Kairi thought, _she’s beautiful_.

_This was a Bad Idea._

.

End

Welcome to my Kairi/Verum Rex Girl a.k.a Nameless Star shipping agenda.

Yes the title is a dumb shameless reference to the ship, sorrynotsorry.

Alt. title: Deus Ex Machina Hug of Light


End file.
